


¿Quién podría sospechar?

by Azarini4



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, the untamed
Genre: Celos, Clouds Recesses, Infidelidad, M/M, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, Omegaverse, SangXian, Secreto, Sexo, WangXian, adolescentes, alfa - Freeform, besos, infiel, libro, matrimonio, matrimonio arreglado, mismo genero, omega - Freeform, omegaXomega, porno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarini4/pseuds/Azarini4
Summary: Siempre se han visto parejas donde sólo participaban un Alfa y un Omega; volviéndose una regla general y obvia para todos. Pensar en que pudiera existir atracción entre personas del mismo género Alfa y Omega, era bastante...improbable, casi imposible. Pero cómo algo tan poco inusual no podría atraer la atención de Wei Wuxian, arrastrando a su nuevo y reciente amigo Nie Huaisang con él a lo nuevo y atrayente."¿Qué importaba si se besaban? ¿Qué importaba si llegaban a acariciar las partes más íntimas del cuerpo contrario hasta el punto de hacerlo gritar su nombre?, Los dos eran Omegas...""...¿Quién podría sospechar?".
Relationships: Nie Huaisang/ Wei Wuxian, Nie Huaisang/ Wei Ying
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Nuevo y Atrayente

-Para ser un Omega, tienes una colección bastante extensa.-Dijo Wei Wuxian, tomando uno de la gran cantidad de libros ilustrativos frente a él, observando con gran interés su interior.

-Bueno, sólo es curiosidad...¿Acaso tú nunca lo has visto?.-Respondió Nie Huaisang mientras escondía su rostro detrás de su usual abanico que siempre portaba en sus manos.

-Obviamente sí.

-Pero pareces muy sorprendido.-Lo refutó.

-Sólo es por la cantidad.-Se excusó, sin despegar sus ojos de las hojas.

Nie Huaisang no respondió, sólo rió mientras observaba sus expresiones con diversión.

-¡Jiang Cheng!.-Wei Wuxian llamó al Alfa que era como su hermano, quien se encontraba a una corta distancia de él y Nie Huaisang.-¡¿Por qué no vienes aquí con nosotros?!

Jiang Cheng hasta ese momento sólo se había limitado a limpiar su espada lejos de los otros dos, mirándolos ocasionalmente, todo con una expresión de desaprobación decorando su rostro.

-Olvídalo. Prefiero hacer algo más productivo.

-¡Pero si sólo han pasado unas semanas desde que llegamos, no hace falta que estés tan serio!

-¡Sí, sólo han pasado unas semanas desde que llegamos, y aun así ya has sido castigado y hemos sido descubiertos por Lan Wangji!

-Pero Lan Zhan no aparecerá ahora.

-Preferiría no arriesgarme; pareciera que te tiene en su punto de mira en todo momento.

-Exageras.

-Estoy seguro que no.

-Igualmente, qué importa. No sería divertido sólo seguir las reglas por temor a ser castigados.

-Esa es sólo tu opinión.-Dijo antes de levantarse.-Iré a practicar con la espada.

-¡Nos vemos más tarde, Jiang_Xiong!.-Se despidió Nie Huaisang, quien antes se había limitado a ser espectador de su corta discusión. Wei Wuxian sólo lo vio irse con un puchero, antes de volver a su anterior actividad.

-Esto...es muy repetitivo.-Dijo Wei Wuxian, mientras dejaba de lado el libro que sostenía; pareciendo repentinamente aburrido.

-¿Esperabas algo más interesante?.-Preguntó Nie Huaisang, tomando entre sus manos el libro antes rechazado, dándole una leve ojeada antes de unirlo al resto.

-Tal vez...-Su vista se paseó rápidamente entre la pequeña montaña de libros, antes de posarse en la base de ésta; terminando curiosamente en un libro apenas visible.

Aunque sólo podía ver la mitad de la portada del libro, Wei Wuxian pudo notar cómo parecía no tener un título específico, mostrándolo totalmente negro y vacío en su portada. Esto sólo hizo crecer su curiosidad, tomándolo al instante entre sus manos.

Al ver sus movimientos, Nie Huaisang supo al instante que por fin había encontrado algo que atrajo su atención, eso ocasionó que él también sintiera curiosidad por lo que había tomado; pero al acercarse y observar con sus propios ojos el libro ilustrado en sus manos, el rostro de Nie Huaisang se oscureció.

-¡Nie_Xiong, mira!.-Dijo mientras analizaban el exterior del libro, mostrando por fin que realmente era totalmente negro, sin ninguna decoración o título que hablara sobre el contenido.-Qué curioso, ninguno otro es igual a éste, deberíamos ver...¡Ah! ¡Oye, ¿Qué haces?!

Wei Wuxian siempre ha tenido reflejos rápidos, así que no fue difícil apartarse cuando notó cómo Nie Huaisang se acercó a él con el objetivo de arrebatarle el libro. Sus alarmas sonaron al instante, y aún sin saber cuál era el contenido, supo que era importante para el otro; mismo hecho que hizo que no pudiera simplemente entregárselo.

-¡Dámelo!.-Gritó, abalanzándose sobre Wei Wuxian en un acto desesperado.

Gracias a que los dos ya se encontraban sentados en el suelo, le dio cierta ventaja a Nie Huaisang para lograr posicionarse encima del otro antes de que pudiera levantarse y posiblemente huir. Pero aun así, Wei Wuxian pudo darle pelea a Nie Huaisang, apoyado con la motivación de saber cuál era el contenido que alteraba de esta manera a su amigo.

Durante su pequeña pelea; entre movimientos bruscos, el libro resbaló de las manos de Wei Ying, cayendo al suelo en un instante; para la mala fortuna de Nie Huaisang, ante el choque, éste se abrió, mostrando las imágenes y el texto en el interior.

Al ver cómo Wei Wuxian lograba ver el contenido, supo que era una batalla perdida, y sería inútil seguir forcejeando; misma razón por la que se alejó de él; dándole paso libre para tomar el libro con total libertad, cosa que hizo al instante Wei Wuxian.

Éste último, miró con sorpresa y algo de confusión el contenido; cuando se encontraba siendo inmovilizado había podido ver un poco del contenido, quedando desconcertado al distinguir a las dos figuras en la imagen y al ser liberado no tardó en querer comprobar sus sospechas. Al leer el texto para asegurarlo, quedó en silencio mientras volteaba a ver a Nie Huaisang con duda.

-Esto...no hay ningún Alfa en la imagen.-Dijo enseñándole el libro directamente a Nie Huaisang, quién miraba al suelo apenado.-Sólo hay dos Omegas, ¿Verdad?

Nie Huaisang no respondió.

Wei Wuxian no insistió al instante, prefiriendo pasar de página en página.

-Son una pareja de Omegas.-Concluyó Wei Wuxian.-Sólo son ellos dos en todas las páginas. Nie_Xiong....esto...

-¡Prometo que nunca antes lo había visto!.-No lo dejó terminar.

Wei Wuxian lo miró con duda, claramente no creyéndole.

-Me refiero a que nunca antes lo había leído. Lo había guardado porque me pareció curioso, nunca antes había visto uno así, así que yo...¡Fue por eso, en serio!

Wei Wuxian quiso reírse ante lo avergonzado que se veía su amigo.

-No sabía que tenías esa clase de gustos.-Se burló.

-¡N-no es eso, yo...!

-Si no hubieras reaccionado de esa manera, igual podría creerte.-Jugó un poco más, aprovechándose del otro.

-¡Yo no-! ¡Yo realmente no-!

Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar carcajearse ante el nerviosismo tan explícito del otro; Nie Huaisang sólo pudo mirar al suelo, apenado.

-Está bien, está bien; te creo. Pero explícame, ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?

-Mientras me encontraba divagando entre uno de los múltiples puestos de la ciudad en Qinghe, lo encontré por casualidad. Me pareció curioso porque era la primera vez que encontraba uno así y no pude evitar quedármelo.

-Seguro que no existen muchos como éste. ¿No te preguntaron por qué lo querías?

-No...bueno, no parecía importarles mucho.-Dijo Nie Huaisang mientras parecía recordar.

Wei Wuxian lo miró con duda antes de simplemente quitarle importancia y dirigir su vista hacia el contenido de las múltiples páginas. Nie Huaisang dejó salir un suspiro silencioso al ya no tener la mirada insistente de su amigo en sí.

-Es realmente sorprendente. No sabía que también se podía hacer entre Omegas.-Murmuró para sí mismo.

Nie Huaisang se acercó hacia él, recargándose sobre él; una familiaridad que habían adoptado a pesar de las pocas semanas en las que se habían conocido.

Wei Wuxian miraba atentamente las imágenes con gran curiosidad, analizando cada una mientras pasaba de página en página; no supo exactamente en qué momento empezó a sentir un calor creciendo lentamente desde su vientre, poniéndolo poco a poco más ansioso, aún sin saber exactamente la razón.

Cuando sintió cómo Nie Huaisang se recargaba sobre él, no pudo evitar alarmarse; sintiéndose algo tímido de repente.

Era extraño, ellos ya habían visto esta clase de contenido sexual anteriormente, pero ahora se sentía diferente. El contenido usual que veían ambos era de parejas que se integraban de un Alfa y un Omega, pero ahora eran dos Omegas los que participaban; era sorprendente cómo cambiaban sus sentimientos con este pequeño y nuevo cambio.

Por curiosidad mientras pasaba de página, Wei Ying vio de reojo el rostro de Nie Huaisang; quien también compartía un tono rojizo en sus mejillas como Wei Wuxian, haciéndolo sentir ligeramente mejor. Pero también lo hizo pensar en que los dos eran Omegas, justo como en el libro que mantenían sus manos con un ligero temblor.

Como si la vergüenza que estaba resistiendo desde hace unos largos minutos fuera demasiada para él, se levantó de manera imprevista, haciendo que Nie Huaisang lo mirara confundido.

-¿Wei_Xiong...?

-Es suficiente por hoy; si lo terminamos en un instante no sería divertido ¿No?. Es el único que tienes.

-Oh, está bien.-Dijo mientras también se levantaba.-Wei_Xiong, tu cara está roja.

-No es nada.-Dijo ignorando ese hecho.-Mejor hay que recoger todos los libros. No estaría mal ir con Jiang Cheng ahora.

Y como él mismo dictó, Wei Wuxian fue el primero en levantar los primeros libros, intentando no mostrarse algo tímido como antes. Nie Huaisang no era ciego y obviamente se percató de eso; pero él sólo lo vio un momento antes de sonreír y empezar a levantar todos los demás.

={×}=

-¿Nos acompañas, Jiang Cheng?.-Preguntó Wei Wuxian una vez salieron de la estresante y aburrida clase de Lan Qiren.

-No, vayan ustedes dos a perder el tiempo; descartenme por esta vez.

-No vamos a perder el tiempo.

-Jugar como niños no parece algo productivo.-Dijo mientras desenvainada su espada.

-No deberías ser tan serio. Aún nos queda un año, no puedes mantener esa postura todo el tiempo que estemos aquí.-Dijo una vez más Wei Wuxian.

-Debemos mantener una buena impresión, es lo menos que puedo hacer cuando hoy te regañaron por no prestar atención cuatro veces.

-Pero no me castigaron, eso es más que suficiente.-Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-No será cuando mi Madre se entere.

-¿Serás tan malo como para delatarme?.-Fingió dolor en su voz.

-Tendré que pensarlo.

-Incluso cuando Jiang_Xiong no diga nada.-Agregó Nie Huaisang.-Cuando vengan a recogerlos, Lan Qiren posiblemente se quejara directamente con el líder Jiang.

-¡¿De qué lado estás?!.-Se quejó Wei Wuxian con molestia fingida, motivado con la risa de Jiang Cheng.

-Sólo soy sincero.

-Como sea, me iré ahora; ¿Ustedes sólo van a estar paseando por ahí?

-Bueno, estaremos detrás de la montaña de Clouds Recesses. Ya sabremos qué hacer ahí, ¿Verdad?.-Se dirigió a Nie Huaisang.

-No tengo problema con eso.-Respondió.

-A parte, si nos quedamos aquí, estaremos a los ojos de todos.-Siguió Wei Wuxian.

-Igualmente no harán nada malo, ¿O sí?

-No, sólo que tener las miradas de todos en nosotros es muy incómodo.

Jiang Cheng pudo entender eso, después de todo; el grupo de tres era consciente de las miradas constantes que recibían de los demás estudiantes, sobre todo de los demás Alfas hacia Wei Wuxian y Nie Huaisang. Al final de todo, seguía siendo sorprendente que los dos se mantuvieran en el ala de los Alfas; teniendo el permiso gracias a las increíbles habilidades de Wei Wuxian y al apoyo que tiene Nie Huaisang por parte de su hermano mayor.

-Entonces no estaremos tan lejos.-Concluyó Jiang Cheng antes de irse primero.

Wei Wuxian lo vio irse con una sonrisa, sintiendo cierta gracia por lo serio que era Jiang Cheng, pero lo entendía, tenía la presión de Madam Yu para mejorar en su año de estudio en Clouds Recesses.

Wei Ying dejó salir un gran suspiro antes de tomar la mano de Nie Huaisang, sorprendiéndolo por el acto.

-¡Vamos!

Wei Wuxian arrastró a Nie Huaisang hacia las afueras de Clouds Recesses, separándose del resto. Totalmente solos.

={×}=

-Creo que estás exagerando.-Dijo Wei Wuxian mientras acariciaba a uno de los conejos que no había huido de su agarre.

-Mi hermano me obliga a pelear, ¿Acaso eso no es una tortura?.-Se quejó mientras también mantenía en sus manos a otro conejo, pero éste era negro, contrarrestando con todos los demás.

-Tú mismo dijiste que él quería entrenarte para que no fueras un Omega débil.

-No soy bueno para pelear.

-¿Sabes usar la espada?

-No...

Wei Wuxian se rió.

-¡No te burles!

-No lo hago, no lo hago.-Intentó decir mientras dejaba salir pequeñas risas.-Tal vez debería enseñarte algo.

-No creo que mejore mucho, pero sería bueno.

-¡Claro! Qué mejor manera para que un Omega aprenda a pelear si no es con la enseñanza de otro Omega.

-Supongo...

"De Omega a Omega...". Pensó Nie Huaisang.

-Nunca había visto tantos conejos juntos.-Dijo repentinamente Wei Wuxian.-Pero me parece injusto que la mayoría esté contigo.

-Creo que te tienen miedo, ¿Les hiciste algo?

-No...bueno, no lo recuerdo.

Nie Huaisang rió al ver cómo los que se encontraban con él, parecían precavidos con la presencia de Wei Wuxian.

-Sólo unos pocos están conmigo, qué injusticia.

Nie Huaisang lo miró con diversión antes de que pareciera recordar algo, ocasionando que su expresión se vuelva más seria en segundos.

-Wei_Xiong...-Lo llamó mientras con cuidado alejaba a los conejos que se encontraban en un principio en su regazo, para acercarse más hacia Wei Wuxian, mucho más cerca de lo usual.

Wei Wuxian se sorprendió la principio, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia al no ser la primera vez que estaban tan cerca.

-¿Qué suce-? ¡¿Ah?!

-Shh...Jiang_Xiong dijo que no estaría tan lejos...

-Pero eso...

Wei Wuxian miraba con el rostro rojo el objeto que había sacado Nie Huaisang del interior de sus túnicas. Era el mismo libro que habían visto hace dos días.

Después de aquella vez, ninguno de los dos había mencionado el tema hasta ahora. Wei Wuxian se sentía curioso y en realidad había estado pensando en decírselo a Nie Huaisang, pero al final simplemente nunca pudo; sorprendiéndolo enormemente al ser en realidad Nie Huaisang, quién sacará ese tema primero.

-¿Por qué tú...?

-Tú habías dicho que sería mejor continuarlo después, ¿No?

-¿Pero ahora?

-¿Por qué no?

Wei Wuxian lo pensó un momento, antes de tomar el libro entre sus manos, el cual se le era gustosamente ofrecido.

-No recuerdo muy donde lo dejamos.-Mumuró Wei Ying.

-No creo que importe mucho.

Wei Wuxian lo abrió en una página al azar, encontrándose de frente con la imagen de la pareja besándose sin pudor. Su respiración se cortó por unos segundos antes de analizar la imagen y el corto texto que redactaba las acciones desvergonzadas de los dos Omegas.

Mientras pasaba de página, Wei Wuxian miró de reojo a Nie Huaisang, su actitud pareciendo levemente distinta a la de la vez pasada; ya no parecía tan tímido, incluso cuando sus mejillas se veían ligeramente rojas.

Al observarlo mejor, se dio cuenta de la gran cercanía que existía entre ellos, casi asfixiante. Iba a quejarse por esto, pero fue interrumpido cuando Nie Huaisang habló primero.

-¿Wei_Xiong, has besado a alguien?

Aunque sorprendido por la pregunta, Wei Wuxian respondió en segundos.

-No...¿Y tú?

-Tampoco. Sólo pensé en eso cuando vi las imágenes.

-Ya veo...

Wei Wuxian volvió a dirigir su vista hacia las imágenes, encontrándose con una nueva en donde la mano de uno de los Omegas, que se encontraba en la espalda del otro anteriormente cuando se besaban, ahora había descendido hasta la parte trasera del otro. Imaginar lo siguiente no era difícil.

Wei Wuxian se sentía extraño. Normalmente no se avergonzaría por el arte erótico, pero esta vez era diferente, el contenido en sus manos era diferente, y eso lo hacía sentir tanta curiosidad a la vez que timidez; parecía tener un poco de miedo a lo nuevo, a lo que estaba descubriendo en este mismo momento.

Se sintió confundido cuando su mentón fue tomado con delicadeza, obligándolo a observar a la persona que lo había hecho. Quiso preguntar qué era lo que quería Nie Huaisang; pero no pudo. No pudo cuando sus labios se vieron atrapados por los contrarios por unos segundos antes de separarse y verlo de manera tímida, pareciendo esperar algo más.

-¡¿Q-qué haces?!.-Le reclamó alarmado, separándose de su lado.

-Si gritas, Jiang_Xiong podría venir.

-¡Tú-!

-Sólo pensé que tenías curiosidad...-Dijo Nie Huaisang, excusándose.-Como yo...

Wei Wuxian lo miró como si no lo conociera, antes de intentar recuperar la calma y dejar salir un gran suspiro. Igualmente no pudo decir nada por unos largos segundos ante la mirada de Nie Huaisang, como si estuviera esperando algo de él.

-¿Por qué tú...?

-Ya te lo dije.

-Pero yo no querí-.

-¿No?, Cuando estabas mirando cada imagen, parecía como si también quisieras hacerlo; no creo haber visto mal.

-...

-¿Me equivoco?.-Preguntó mientras cortaba la distancia que los separaba.-¿Qué importa?, Los dos somos Omegas, no sucederá nada malo por algo como esto.

"Los dos somos Omegas". Se repitió esa frase en la mente de Wei Wuxian.

Su mirada se posó en los labios de Nie Huaisang, mirándolo con un creciente deseo naciendo de él de manera repentina.

"Es verdad, los dos somos Omegas, ¿Qué importaba?".

Una vez que ese pensamiento pareció quedar atrapado en su mente, no dudó en cortar los últimos centímetros que él mismo había creado, y besar los labios de Nie Huaisang.

Como si esperara este decenlace, Nie Huaisang correspondió al instante.

A diferencia del beso anterior, éste era más extenso. La inexperiencia se veía en ambas partes, pero eso no parecía importarles cuando los dos ingresaron su lengua en el beso, haciéndolo mucho más apasionado de que era anteriormente.

Los dos parecían entusiasmados ante la idea de aprender más, experimentando poco a poco cómo se sentía poder acariciar la boca del otro sólo con su lengua. Pero incluso cuando se encontraban emocionados por lo nuevo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que eran totalmente inexpertos, quedando poco tiempo después sin aire.

Los dos jadearon cuando se separaron. Unieron sus frentes mientras recuperaban la respiración. Se vieron fijamente antes de que Nie Huaisang volviera a acercarse. Pero esta vez Wei Wuxian lo detuvo, cubriendo su boca con su mano.

-Jiang Cheng...-Dijo jadeando un poco, aún sin recuperarse.-No debe estar muy lejos de aquí, si nos ve, él...

-No pasará nada mientras no hagamos ruido, aparte...sólo es un beso...

Wei Wuxian lo vio por unos segundos antes de asentir a sus palabras, confiando en las palabras ajenas.

-Tienes razón, sólo es un beso.

Después de sus palabras, los dos volvieron a acercar sus rostros, uniendo sus labios una vez más; con mucha más decisión que antes, y utilizando la leve experiencia que habían tomado para seguir explorando las nuevas sensaciones.

En algún punto, las manos que antes se habían mantenido en un sólo sitio, esperando pacientemente; ahora se habían dirigido a la nuca del contrario, a sus hombros, a su espalda, incluso a veces bajando poco a poco, acariciando el área.

El libro que antes les había enseñado esas bases, había terminado a un lado en el césped, totalmente ignorado junto a los conejos que los veían confundidos. Wei Wuxian y Nie Huaisang habían decidido silenciosamente que era mucho más entretenido ponerlo en práctica que sólo observarlo.


	2. Más lejos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar esta y mis demás historias en la Plataforma de Wattpad en mi perfil del mismo nombre.  
> Los derechos son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes quienes pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Jiang Cheng veía con curiosidad cómo Wei Wuxian sacaba de su escondite cuatro jarras aún nuevas de la Sonrisa del Emperador, todo con una sonrisa traviesa que sólo hacía sospechar más a Jiang Cheng.

-¿Vas a salir?, Ya han pasado más de las nueve.

-Sólo iré un rato con Nie_Xiong. Beberemos un poco y después regresaré. Nadie más tiene por qué saberlo.

-Si Lan Wangji te descubre como las veces anteriores, no me culpes por advertirte.

-No te preocupes, la habitación de Nie_Xiong no está tan lejos. Seré rápido y nadie va a verme.-Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación.-Estaré aquí en menos de lo que crees.

Jiang Cheng sólo le dio la razón sin mucho interés.

-Oye, ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir?

-Totalmente.

-Tú te lo pierdes.-Abrió la puerta.-Nos divertiremos sólo Nie_Xiong y yo, completamente solos.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse, cerrando la puertas detrás de sí, y dejando sólo a Jiang Cheng. Éste observó la entrada por unos segundos más antes de recostarse en su cama; se encontraba demasiado cansado como para esperarlo despierto.

={×}=

Como había dicho Wei Wuxian, logró llegar a la habitación de Nie Huaisang en total silencio; nadie lo había visto y ni siquiera se encontró con Lan Wangji, quién solía salir a patrullar por unos minutos antes de él también irse a sus aposentos.

Fue una salida perfecta desde la opinión de Wei Wuxian.

Una vez en la puerta de la habitación, Wei Wuxian lo llamó en voz baja, y gracias a que Nie Huaisang ya lo estaba esperando en el interior, fue fácil para él escucharlo. No dudó en abrirle al instante.

-Fue realmente fácil llegar.-Presumió mientras ingresaba, dejando en la pequeña mesa las bebidas.

-¿Acabas de ir a la Ciudad de Caiyi?.-Dijo mientras observaba las bebidas.

-No, fui temprano. Aproveché que Lan Qiren me sacó de la clase para ir.-Dijo mientras se reía al recordar el rostro enojado del viejo Lan.-Así no tendría que ir ahora y había menos posibilidad de que Lan Zhan me encontrara. Aunque fue un poco complicado tener que ocultarlas de todos los demás discípulos cuando regresé; pero sólo Lan Zhan en tan observador.

Nie Huaisang rió; también recordando la poca vergüenza de Wei Wuxian al ser reprendido, y ahora al escuchar las ventajas que sacó de esa situación.

-Se supone que deberías avergonzarte por eso.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a Wei Wuxian.

-Sólo soy un poco diferente a los demás.-Alardeó de ello.-¿Acaso no es eso más divertido?

-Lo es.-Dijo mientras se recargaba en el otro con clara intimidad que los dos siempre habían compartido.

Pero a pesar de la confianza que los dos habían construido en su poca estadía en Clouds Recesses, al recordar aquel día, Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar ponerse un poco tenso ante la cercanía del otro Omega. Habían pasado dos días desde entonces, y en ese corto tiempo, la mente de Wei Wuxian se encontraba inundada, la mayoría del tiempo; de varios pensamientos referentes a su primer beso, que había perdido con Nie Huaisang.

Él sabía que aquella vez que se habían besado, se había creado al mismo tiempo un acuerdo silencioso entre los dos. Misma razón por la que no debió sorprenderse tanto cuando el día anterior, Nie Huaisang le había dado un corto beso en sus labios, casi un roce. Lo cual fue suficiente para dejarlo sin palabras por unos segundos.

Nie Huaisang se rió de su reacción y Wei Wuxian intentó quitarle importancia, más que nada por la propia vergüenza que sintió crecer en su interior, la cual no estaba acostumbrado a experimentar.

Y ahora, que podía sentir la respiración de Nie Huaisang en su cuello, intentó tranquilizarse y pensar en que sólo estaba ligeramente nervioso porque era su primera vez en este tipo de cosas; pero que podría acostumbrarse, aparte, Nie Huaisang también era un Omega como él, es más confiable que cualquier otra persona. Muy en el fondo, incluso si no lo quisiera admitir, Wei Wuxian se sentía más que nada intimidado, su compañero parecía saber más de lo que le contaba, y eso lo hacía sentir un poco inseguro.

Nie Huaisang le había dicho que nunca había besado a nadie, mucho menos llegar a tener relaciones sexuales; pero entonces por qué no titubeaba al hablar, por qué no parecía tener problema en acercarse a él con dobles intenciones, ni siquiera un rastro de timidez se mostraba en sus acciones. Una parte de él se convencía de que Nie Huaisang estaba tan nervioso como él, sólo que simplemente intentaba ocultarlo con esa seguridad que parecía tan realista.

Después de todo, era más cómodo para él explorar este nuevo mundo con alguien que era tan inexperto como él; que no sintiera que su compañero le estaba ocultando más información de la que él mismo sabía.

Dejando salir un suspiro silencioso, Wei Wuxian se volteó, encarando a Nie Huaisang. Él tampoco quería parecer un niño que le temía a lo nuevo.

Al girarse, lo primero que se encontró fue con los ojos de Nie Huaisang, quien parecía esperar algo, Wei Wuxian asumió que quería que fuese él, el primero en dar el primer paso.

Su ojos bajaron hacia los labios de Nie Huaisang, los cuales se encontraban naturalmente rojos como siempre. Pero después de lo sucedido, ahora parecían más rojos y brillantes de lo normal.

Sin esperar otro segundo más, acercó sus labios a los contrarios, chocando contra ellos en segundos. El beso, fue corto, muy corto para el gusto de Wei Wuxian; pero fue su culpa, fue él mismo el que se alejó.

Nie Huaisang sólo lo vio un poco curioso por eso, pero no pareció darle importancia.

-Será mejor que empecemos a beber.-Concluyó, alejándose de Wei Wuxian.

-Sí...-Estuvo de acuerdo. Lo siguió hasta la mesa, donde tomó una de las jarras.

Al ver cómo Nie Huaisang sólo se encontraba en su túnica interior, Wei Wuxian pensó que no se debía guardar la formalidad entre los dos, y sin dudarlo por un segundo más, aflojó su túnica y la dejó caer por los costados de su cuerpo. 

-Cuando fuiste a la Ciudad de Caiyi, ¿Lo único que hiciste fue comprar la Sonrisa del Emperador?.-Preguntó Nie Huaisang, iniciando la conversación, vertiendo un poco en el cuenco de té que se encontraba en la mesa por defecto.

-Obviamente no. No quería volver tan rápido a Clouds Recesses, así que perdí un poco el tiempo paseando por la ciudad.

Wei Wuxian, a diferencia de Nie Huaisang, tomó directamente del recipiente; algo ya muy usual en él.

Nie Huaisang asintió, aceptando la respuesta. Tomó un poco antes de volver a dejarlo sobre la mesa, volviendo su vista hacia la figura de Wei Wuxian.

Al darse cuenta de la mirada del otro, Wei Ying también lo observó; esperando a que hablara.

-Wei_Xiong...

-¿Mmn?

-¿Te gusta alguien?

Fue tan directo que Wei Wuxian pudo sentir cómo se ahogaba por unos segundos con el licor. Al recuperarse, lo vio un poco confundido.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Curiosidad.

Wei Ying lo miró con duda antes de pensar en su pregunta.

-Realmente no; no tengo interés en nadie.

Nie Huaisang lo pensó por un momento, dudando un poco de la respuesta.

-¿Es eso así? Jiang_Xiong y yo pensábamos que te gustaba Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian casi se ahoga por segunda vez esa noche.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Sin duda, Lan Zhan es muy atractivo, pero nunca podría gustarme de esa manera.

-Pero siempre lo estás persiguiendo.-Agregó.

-Sólo me gusta molestarlo. No tengo dobles intenciones al pasar tiempo con él.-Aclaró mientras volvía a tomar del licor, intentando ocultar un poco de su repentino nerviosismo.

-Muchos de los demás discípulos no creen lo mismo.

-Como si eso importara.-Dijo antes de volver a tomar un gran trago; dejando salir un gran suspiro satisfecho poco después al sentir el calor bajar por su garganta.

-Si tú lo dices, te creeré.-Dijo mientras se elevaba de su sitio.-Si fuera el caso, esto sería más incómodo.

Wei Wuxian entendió a lo que se refería al instante. Su mirada siguió la figura de Nie Huaisang con atención, observando cómo éste se dejaba caer en su respectiva cama; pareciendo más cómodo en su nueva posición.

Wei Wuxian lo siguió, llevando el licor consigo. Se sentó a un lado de Nie Huaisang sin recostarse como él.

-Nie_Xiong, no creo que sea justo que sólo tú preguntes.-Dijo, ganándose la atención de Nie Huaisang.-Dime, ¿A ti te gusta alguien?

-No realmente.

-¿No? ¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?.-Dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama junto a Nie Huaisang.

-No existe alguien en Clouds Recesses que realmente llame mi atención.

Wei Wuxian dudó un momento antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Ni siquiera yo...?

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, donde Wei Wuxian esperaba la reacción de Nie Huaisang. Éste último no pudo evitar sorprenderse, abriendo sus ojos más de lo normal por sus palabras; pero se recuperó rápidamente para empezar a reír.

-Supongo...-Susurró mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Wei Wuxian.-Que puedes ser una excepción.

Wei Wuxian no se apartó cuando los labios de Nie Huaisang volvieron a unirse con los suyos por segunda vez en este día; pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, esta venía con más confianza de parte de las dos partes; misma razón que hizo que el beso fuera más profundo, hasta el punto en que los dos ya se encontraban acariciando la lengua contraria con la suya; en un baile coordinado.

En algún punto del beso, Nie Huaisang se movió hacia Wei Wuxian, trepando su cuerpo y posándose sobre su regazo, con Wei Wuxian aún recostado. Las manos del Nie se posaron a los costados de la cabeza del otro, sosteniendo su cuerpo mientras el beso aún se mantenía constante. Se separaban por cortos segundos para recuperar un poco de aire para poder proseguir, pero al final no fue suficiente, obligándolos a separarse definitivamente.

Se miraron a los ojos poco después; los dos intentando recuperar la respiración.

La mirada de ambos bajó hacia los labios contrarios, observando el color intenso en que se habían convertido. Se veían tan húmedos y brillantes, sin duda, demasiado atrayentes. Labios dignos de un Omega.

-Wei_Xiong.-Nie Huaisang rompió el silencio con una voz levemente jadeante.-¿Quieres...llevar esto más lejos?

-¿Más lejos...?

-Sí, ya sabes, como...como en las imágenes.

Wei Ying recordó brevemente las imágenes, donde la pareja se acariciaba con pasión, se besaban y en algunas imágenes se mostraban tocando más allá de los límites. Al cambiar a esa pareja ficticia con Nie Huaisang y él, no pudo evitar sentir cómo la vergüenza subía a su rostro; sin embargo, eso no significaba que la idea le desagradara.

-¿Quieres...?.-Volvió repetir Nie Huaisang casi en susurro mientras acercaba nuevamente su rostro.

Wei Ying tragó saliva antes de asentir lentamente.

-Quiero. Realmente lo quiero.

Nie Huaisang sonrió aliviado. Temía que al hacer esta pregunta, la amistad entre ellos se volviera incómoda, para su suerte, había recibido una respuesta positiva.

Al tener el consentimiento del otro, el Nie no dudó en volverse a acercar; y Wei Wuxian, sintiendo un poco más de confianza, rodeó el cuello del otro, en algunas ocasiones permitiéndose bajar un poco por su espalda, acariciando sobre la débil tela.

Incluso cuando Wei Wuxian entrenaba tanto como los Alfas de Yunmeng, él nunca ganaba músculos sin importar qué tanto entrenara. Sin duda ganaba fuerza y experiencia, pero nunca algo más. Su propia condición como Omega se lo impedía y no podía hacer nada por ello; pero cualquier complejo que pudiera llegar a aparecer siempre era contrarrestado con ser el mejor discípulo; así que nunca había un gran problema con eso.

Esto se demostraba al comparar el cuerpo de ambos Omegas, el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian era delgado y su piel se veía suave, con buen cuidado a pesar de sus entrenamientos; sin algún tipo de imperfección de por medio. Sin duda se veía delicado aunque no lo fuera. Mientras que también el cuerpo de Nie Huaisang era delgado, su piel era y se veía suave; las características normales que normalmente tenía un Omega, sin importar si alguno se ejercitara y otro no.

Únicamente, Wei Wuxian era un poco más alto que Nie Huaisang, pero no era una gran diferencia. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que ninguno se sentía especialmente dominado sobre el otro; como normalmente sucedería con un Alfa.

-Nie_Xiong.-Lo llamó casi en un jadeo cuando tuvieron que separarse.

Nie Huaisang no respondió, en su lugar, se alejó del rostro de Wei Wuxian, y aún sentado en su regazo, lo obligó a sentarse. Wei Ying obedeció, encontrándose nuevamente con el rostro de Nie Huaisang a sólo pocos centímetros, pero sus labios no volvieron a juntarse por ahora.

Wei Wuxian se sorprendió un poco cuando su túnica interior se deslizó por sus hombros. Nie Huaisang había desatado la túnica con cuidado, sin perder el tiempo para deshacerse de ella. Wei Ying fue cooperativo y ayudó, siendo al final el suelo el destino final de la prenda.

Observando que era el único que se encontraba medio desnudo, Wei Wuxian también se aventuró a deslizar la túnica de Nie Huaisang, dejando también su pecho al descubierto.

Wei Wuxian se sentía un poco extraño, ciertamente esta no era la primera vez que estaba de esta manera frente a alguien más. Jiang Cheng lo había visto así anteriormente, incluso Lan Zhan cuando lo acompañó en la Primavera Fría. Pero esta vez era totalmente diferente.

Nie Huaisang visualizó por unos segundos el cuello blanco de Wei Wuxian antes de acercar sus labios a éste. Los repentinos besos en aquel sensible lugar ocasionaron que Wei Wuxian se sorprendiera levemente, incluso que quisiera apartarlo; pero al final, intentó calmarse con éxito y pensar mejor en lo que debía hacer ahora.

Sus manos se posaron sobre la pequeña cintura de Nie Huaisang, tranquilamente ahí hasta que una nueva idea que había visto en el libro llegó a su mente.

Mientras Nie Huaisang aún se encontraba centrado en el cuello del otro, besando su cuello sensible hasta su clavícula y acariciando al mismo tiempo su espalda con sus dedos, mandando leves escalofríos a Wei Wuxian. Éste, deslizó sus manos hacia la entrepierna del otro, donde acarició débilmente sobre los pantalones que aún tenía.

Nie Huaisang soltó un bajo gemido por la sorpresa, y volteó a ver a Wei Wuxian con confusión; realmente no esperaba que él haría un movimiento como ese.

-Eres rápido...-Dijo mientras observaba la mano descarada del otro.

-¿Te molesta?

-Para nada.-Nie Huaisang posó su vista en las últimas prendas que aún poseían.-¿Crees que deberíamos...?

Wei Wuxian, imitando su acción pensó lo mismo; y como confirmación, asintió con la cabeza.

Siendo suficiente para él, fue Nie Huaisang el primero en alejarse, pero sólo lo suficiente para poder deshacerse de su última prenda. Wei Wuxian lo observó al principio, pero al percatarse de que sólo veía, también se elevó un poco para imitar la acción de Nie Huaisang.

Una vez los dos se encontraron listos, volvieron a su antigua posición.

Los dos se sentían increíblemente tímidos de un momento a otro. Ninguno había estado completamente desnudo frente a alguien más anteriormente. Realmente era una experiencia bastante vergonzosa para ambos.

Para intentar calmar un poco la tensión tan incómoda, Wei Wuxian beso los labios del otro, y para su buena suerte, fue correspondido. Este movimiento fue suficiente para mantener la atención de ambos en el beso y olvidarse por un momento de sus cuerpos desnudos.

Pero sólo fueron unos cortos minutos antes de alguno de los dos volviera a tomar el primer paso, en este caso Nie Huaisang.

Su mano se deslizó entre medio de ambos cuerpos, donde se encontró, no sólo con su miembro; sino también con el de Wei Wuxian. Ambos se encontraban semi despiertos por los anteriores besos y caricias.

Wei Wuxian fue obligado a soltar un bajo gemido entre el beso cuando sintió cómo la mano de Nie Huaisang acarició la cabeza de su miembro lentamente.

Curioso por la reacción, Nie Huaisang tomó un poco más de confianza al rodearlo con su mano, y siendo paciente, empezó un movimiento lento.

Sin poder resistir aún más el beso, Wei Wuxian de separó de éste soltando segundos después bajos gemidos por culpa del movimiento entre sus piernas.

-Nie_Xiong...esto...-Ocultó su rostro en el cuello del otro.

-¿Habías hecho esto antes...?

-Me había tocado antes, pero ah...nunca con alguien más...

-Estoy igual...

Nie Huaisang bajó su mirada hacia su propio miembro, quien también ya se encontraba despierto. Lo pensó por un momento antes de tomarlo también entre su misma mano.

Los dos soltaron un gran gemido ante el agarre y sentir el miembro contrario junto al suyo. Nie Huaisang imitó la misma acción de antes, acompañando esta vez a Wei Wuxian.

Los gemidos de ambos se combinaron, siendo el único sonido existente dentro de la habitación.

Wei Wuxian arqueó un poco la espalda, alejando su rostro del cuello de Nie Huaisang al sentir cómo el placer empezaba a aumentar repentinamente.

Se apoyo en su mano sobre la cama al sentir cómo empezaba a fallar, mientras que la otra se encontraba aferrándose a la espalda de Nie Huaisang. Éste mismo también incrementó su velocidad al sentirse igual que Wei Wuxian.

Los dos se encontraban sudorosos y la fuerza estaba disminuyendo cada vez más. Los dos entendieron lo que se avecinaba.

-Yo...ya no...-Logró decir Wei Wuxian.

Nie Huaisang no respondió, en su lugar prefiriendo ahora apoyar su frente en la de Wei Wuxian al sentir sus músculos fallarle.

-Wei_Xiong...-Gimió.

Sólo fueron necesarios unos segundos más para que Wei Wuxian fuera el primero en venirse en la mano de Nie Huaisang, siendo secundado poco después por éste mismo.

Nie Huaisang se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian, quien también débil, cayó en la cama de espaldas con Nie Huaisang encima de él.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, sus respiraciones agitadas fueron lo único que aún se escuchaba.

-Nie_Xiong...-El primero en romper el silencio fue Wei Wuxian.

-¿Sí?

-¿Crees que a Jiang Cheng le importe si me quedo a dormir aquí hoy?

-No creo que le moleste.

-Eso es bueno.-Dijo casi en un susurro, claramente cansado.

Nie Huaisang rodó, quedando a un lado de Wei Wuxian; teniendo una mejor vista del estado adormilado de Wei Wuxian; de hecho, él también se sentía cansado hasta el punto de querer por fin descansar.

-Lo mejor será dormir...-Dijo en voz baja y floja.

Wei Ying asintió y cerró sus ojos ya entrecerrados. Su respiración tranquila logró también hacer que Nie Huaisang cerrara sus ojos pocos segundos después; y casi al instante, cayó dormido junto con Wei Wuxian.

={×}=

-¡Nie Huaisang! ¡Abre la puerta!

Nie Huaisang se removió en su cama, claramente molesto con la persona que tocaba su puerta con tanta insistencia.

Se levantó de mala gana, sobando ligeramente sus sienes por el repentino dolor de cabeza.

Su vista se paseó por la habitación, destacando las jarras de Sonrisa del Emperador que no habían terminado el día anterior, esto mismo lo hizo recordar a su compañero.

Si vista viajó hacia Wei Wuxian, quién seguía aún profundamente dormido.

-¡Nie Huaisang!

El nuevo llamado lo hizo regresar al mundo real, dándose cuenta de que su cuerpo aún seguía desnudo, y no sólo él, Wei Wuxian estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Rápidamente se acercó a éste, e intentó despertarlo; temiendo que Jiang Cheng entrara y los vea en esta situación.

-Wei_Xiong, despierta. Jiang_Xiong está en la puerta.

Wei Ying se removió en la cama, enredando las sábanas en sus piernas; claramente prefiriendo ignorarlo.

-¡Wei_Xiong!

-¿Y qué importa?.-Murmuró con un tono molesto.

-¡Aún estás desnudo!

Wei Wuxian pareció darse cuenta de su situación, y rápidamente se levantó; también mostrándose desnudo tal como dijo Nie Huaisang.

-¿Mi túnica...dónde?.-Dijo mientras miraba de un lado a otro, intentando buscar su anterior prenda.

Nie Huaisang se alejó de él, satisfecho con haberlo despertado pero aún preocupado. Rápidamente él tomó una nueva túnica del mueble.

Terminó con rapidez y al voltear con Wei Wuxian, éste también se encontraba lo suficientemente presentable; aunque su cabello era un desastre.

Más tranquilo, se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola con una sonrisa que contrarrestaba bastante con la expresión molesta de Jiang Wanyin.

-Lo siento Jiang_Xiong, estaba dormido.

-Lo noté. ¿Está aquí Wei Wu-?

-¡Jiang Cheng!.-Interrumpió, mostrándose frente a el otro.

-¡Tú-! ¡¿Por qué no dijiste que te quedarías a dormir con Nie Huaisang?!

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Simplemente sucedió, no tiene nada de malo.

-Aún así pudiste decirlo...

-¿Con quién más estaría aparte de él?.-Agregó poco después.-¿O acaso estabas preocupado por mí?

Jiang Cheng dejó salir un gran suspiro mientras se sobaba las sienes. Se sentía increíblemente estresado tan temprano.

-Olvídalo. Deberían vestirse decentemente; pronto empezarán las primeras clases.

-¿Nos esperaras aquí?.-Preguntó Nie Huaisang.

-Sí, así que sean rápidos.

-¡Claro!.-Dijeron los dos antes de cerrar la puerta.

Los dos dejaron salir un gran suspiro detrás de la puerta. 

Si Jiang Cheng hubiera sido tan descarado como para abrir la puerta sin tocar; los dos estarían en problemas ahora.


	3. Miradas Lujuriosas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción escritora-lector.  
> Los derechos son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes, quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Nie Huaisang siempre ha sabido que Wei Wuxian era un Omega bastante reconocido, no sólo por sus excelentes habilidades marciales sino también por su increíble belleza; sin duda envidiable para muchos del mismo segundo genero; por la misma razón siempre se podía ver varias miradas ajenas en su figura, admirando su belleza natural.

El mismo Nie Huaisang se sorprendió al verlo por primera vez, ocasionando que el deseo de ser su amigo sólo incrementara aún más en su interior.

Siempre lo ha sabido, pero misteriosamente ahora podía jurar que notaba cada mirada de las otras personas con gran facilidad en Wei Wuxian, con increíble y estresante facilidad.

No sabía si debía preocuparse por eso.

Como ahora, que se encontraban saliendo de la última clase de Lan Qiren, todos con orden y disciplina en cada paso, no queriendo que la ira de su profesor naciera por el mínimo error.

Nie Huaisang seguía a Wei Wuxian como siempre, totalmente satisfecho de que por fin haya llegado su hora para descansar; pero sus pasos se detuvieron cuando sintió otras dos presencias que no se habían movido como los otros discípulos. Volteó a verlos al instante.

Eran dos discípulos de la Secta Jin, demasiado insignificantes como para saber sus nombres. Lo curioso es que los dos no lo miraban a él, sino a Wei Wuxian.

Frunció el ceño como instinto.

Los dos se percataron de que alguien más los estaba mirando y rápidamente apartaron la mirada de la figura de Wei Wuxian, fingiendo seguir su camino original. Se podía ver la vergüenza en su postura mientras se retiraban.

Nie Huaisang sólo dejó salir un suspiro.

Sabía que Wei Wuxian y él eran los únicos Omegas en su área, algo sin duda sorprendente; pero aún así podrían disimular un poco mejor, ¿No?

-¡Nie_Xiong! ¡¿Qué estás esperando?!

Nie Huaisang salió de sus pensamientos cuando el llamado de Wei Wuxian llegó a sus oídos. Éste ya se había percatado de su retraso.

Rápidamente fue detrás de él, acompañándolo a su lado.

-Sólo estaba pensando. Y no grites, aún no nos hemos alejado demasiado, ¿Qué tal si Lan Qiren te escuchó?.

-¿Qué importa?, Ya hemos salido de su clase. ¡Somos libres ahora!.

Nie Huaisang sólo se rió hasta el momento en que se dio cuenta de la falta de presencia de Jiang Wanyin.

-¿Dónde está Jiang_Xiong?.

-Oh, le está afectando estar en Clouds Recesses. Me dijo en la mañana que después de clases iría a la Biblioteca por unos libros para estudiar. Se está volviendo aburrido.

-¿Tú no vas a estudiar?, Se están acercando los exámenes.

-¿Yo? No lo necesito. No es como si tuviera algún problema o haya algo que necesite saber o repasar.

-Tu disciplina.

Wei Wuxian sonrió.-Supongo que no puedo hacer nada por eso.

Siguió.-De hecho, ¿No deberías ser tú quien debería estar preocupado?.-Preguntó a Nie Huaisang.-Dudo mucho que hayas aprendido algo cuando siempre te duermes en clases.

-Estudiaré después.

-Dilo hasta que te lo creas.

Los dos rieron. Ambos se encontraban caminando en paz, completamente solos.

Era bastante reconfortante la compañía mutua.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?.-Preguntó Nie Huaisang, soltando la pregunta al aire, sólo queriendo reanimar la conversación.

Pero no recibió una respuesta.

Volteó a ver a Wei Wuxian con confusión, encontrándose con la figura de éste mirando a la distancia. Cuando Nie Huaisang se percató de su objetivo, su mente se encontró aún más confundida que antes.

La figura era de Lan Wangji, quien caminaba, como siempre; con elegancia hacia cierto lugar desconocido; aunque por el recorrido podría suponer que era hacia el Pabellón de la Biblioteca.

No le hubiera dado importancia sino fuera porque Wei Wuxian rápidamente corrió hacia él.

-¡Espera ahí!.-Gritó mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Nie Huaisang obedeció, aunque se debía más que nada a la sorpresa.

Ciertamente no sabía qué le había dicho Wei Wuxian al llegar con Lan Wangji; se encontraban demasiado lejos y él obviamente no sabía leer los labios. Pero podía jurar que lo primero que le dijo Lan Wangji a él fue una reprimenda por correr, claro que esto poco le importó a Wei Wuxian.

La sonrisa en su rostro nunca desapareció e incluso se incrementó, empezando a "hablar" con él, mientras el Lan intentaba esquivarlo; pero siendo demasiado educado como para dejarlo hablando solo.

Nie Huaisang siempre se había preguntado qué era lo que hacía que Lan Wangji fuera tan atrayente para Wei Wuxian. Sabía que Lan Wangji era sin duda un Alfa increíblemente atractivo, pero no creía que fuera suficiente para que Wei Wuxian corriera tras de él al sólo verlo. Por lo menos era lo que pensaba cuando se basaba en el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo y lo que había aprendido de él.

No dudaba que en poco tiempo, cuando los otros discípulos se percataran de esta cercanía que Wei Wuxian intentaba forzar entre los dos; que todos empezarán a pensar que gustaba de Lan Wangji.

Esto no le afectaba en nada, pero era un poco molesto.

Observó cómo su amigo regresaba a su lado, corriendo; pero ni siquiera pudo preguntar sobre su conversación antes de que éste tomara su mano y empezara a arrastrarlo.

-¡¿Qué haces?!.-Gritó un poco mientras se dejaba llevar por el otro, intentando igualar su velocidad.

-¡Vamos a la Biblioteca!.

-¿Por qué?, Tú mismo dijiste que era aburrido.

-Sólo iremos un momento a molestar a Jiang Cheng, es todo. Pasear por ahí es más aburrido.

Nie Huaisang sólo se dejó guiar mientras obedecía los deseos de su amigo. Aunque no podía evitar preguntarse por qué el repentino cambio de opinión.  
  


={×}=

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?.-Preguntó Jiang Cheng al verlos entrar.

-Silencio, Jiang Cheng.-Se acercó Wei Wuxian.-Harás que nos castiguen.

-¿Te atreves tú a reprenderme sobre que yo soy ruidoso? ¿Tú?.

-Claro, lo eres. Deberías tener cuidado, Lan Zhan también se encuentra aquí; ¿Qué pasará si te delata?.-Dijo señalando al mencionado, quien se encontraba al otro extremo de la gran habitación, centrado en sus propios asuntos.

Jiang Cheng sólo le dio una mirada indiferente al Lan.-Como sea.

-Jiang Cheng.-Se sentó a un lado de él, posando su brazo sobre el cuello del otro.-Salgamos de aquí, es tan aburrido. Se puede ver en tu cara lo mucho que no te agrada este lugar, ¿Por qué te torturas de esta manera?.

Jiang Wanyin no contestó.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por ese tonto examen; eres tan inteligente, sin duda lo pasarás con honores.

-No quiero tus elogios vacíos.-Intentó alejarlo.

-¿Vacíos?, Pero si estoy siendo sincero. 

Jiang Cheng intentó alejarlo a la fuerza, pero Wei Wuxian era persistente con su necesidad de molestarlo.

Nie Huaisang sólo se había limitado a observarlos mientras éstos discutían, y tal vez se hubiera unido sino fuera porque sintió una mirada ajena en ellos. Intentó voltear disimuladamente, encontrándose con éxito con la mirada de la única persona, aparte de ellos; que se encontraba en el Pabellón de la Biblioteca, Lan Wangji. Éste, al verse descubierto; volvió sus ojos a las hojas frente a él, fingiendo demencia.

Le pareció curioso, pero Nie Huaisang prefirió no darle importancia por el momento, asumiendo que el ruido de sus dos compañeros había llamado su atención.

-Jiang Cheng...vamos, será divertido.

-¿Qué es lo que será divertido?.

-Cualquier otro lugar será más divertido que éste.

Jiang Cheng analizó su entorno antes de terminar nuevamente en el rostro sonriente de Wei Wuxian, rápidamente llegó a una respuesta.

-Sólo por esta vez.-Dijo con fingida molestia.

La sonrisa de Wei Wuxian se extendió con victoria. Tomó el brazo de Jiang Cheng y lo obligó a seguirlo, sacándolos a ambos de ahí, no sin antes decirle a Nie Huaisang que los siguiera.

-¡Nie_Xiong, vamos!.

-¡Wei Wuxian, sueltame!.-Se quejó Jiang Cheng, intentando escapar del agarre de su hermano.

Nie Huaisang no dudó en obedecer pero antes de poder cruzar la gran puerta e ir detrás de sus amigos, dio un vistazo más al interior, observando la figura de Lan Wangji, en total silencio como siempre.

-¡¿Nie_Xiong?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-¡No es nada! ¡Ya voy!.-Dejó de darle importancia, tal vez esperando una reacción de parte del Lan.

Pocos segundos después de que los tres se esfumaron con rapidez, igual a como llegaron; el área volvió a ser tan silenciosa como acostumbraba y como debía ser. Sólo fue hasta ese momento que la vista de Lan Wangji se elevó, centrándose en la entrada por donde habían desaparecido las tres ruidosas figuras; soltó un largo suspiro antes de volver a centrarse en sus propios asuntos.

={×}=

-Ahora estamos asquerosos por tu culpa.-Dijo Jiang Wanyin con desagrado mientras veía sus vestimenta, totalmente arruinada y sucia.

-No te quejes tanto, ¿Sí? fue divertido.-Se excusó Wei Wuxian, siguiéndolo.-¿O me equivoco, Nie_Xiong?.

-Lo fue, aunque sí es bastante incomodo.-Dijo, intentando caminar mientras sentía cómo sus túnicas completamente húmedas se adherían a su cuerpo.

-No es algo que un buen baño no pueda arreglar.-Volvió a excusarse.

-Podrías haber avisado antes, ¿No? Hubiera sido genial haberme quitado por lo menos la túnica exterior.-Dijo Jiang Cheng mientras observaba con molestia al otro.

-Pero así no hubiera sido tan divertido empujarte al agua.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Nie_Xiong, no te alejes tanto.-Se quejó.

-Lo siento...

En este momento, los dos Omegas se encontraban completamente juntos, cubriendo sus cuerpos con sólo una túnica que los rodeaba a ambos.

Anteriormente, Wei Wuxian no fue gentil al empujar a sus dos amigos al agua cuando éstos intentaban pescar por diversión, algo que estaba obviamente prohibido. Cuando los dos cayeron, sus túnicas terminaron siendo un total desastre húmedo muy incómodo. En el momento no les importó porque se encontraban solos; pero el regreso no fue igual.

Las túnicas terminaron, obviamente; adhiriéndose a sus cuerpos. En Jiang Cheng, aunque se veía mal en alguien que venía de una Secta de renombre, no era tan grave; pero en Nie Huaisang era otro caso.

Para su suerte, antes de lanzarse por sí mismo, Wei Wuxian se deshizo de su túnica exterior; convirtiendola en la única prenda seca. Al final, los dos Omegas lograron cubrirse sólo con esa prenda ante los ojos de los demás discípulos.

Miradas curiosas y confundidas cayeron sobre ellos, pero muchas perdían el interés pocos segundos después y siguieron con su día para la suerte del trío de amigos.

-Por fin.-Soltó Jiang Cheng cuando llegó a la entrada de su habitación, abriéndola al instante.-Necesito tomar un baño...

Wei Wuxian se alejó de la prenda que los cubría a Nie Huaisang y a él, también entrando a la habitación detrás de Jiang Cheng, aunque en la entrada se volteó hacia el Nie.

-Puedes quedártela.-Dijo señalando la túnica.-No soy tan malo como para obligarte a ir a tu habitación sin ella.

-Gracias.-Agradeció mientras rodeaba mejor su cuerpo con la prenda.-Aunque me lo debes por mojarme por completo.

Wei Wuxian sólo se rió, contagiando a Nie Huaisang con su risa.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana.-Se despidió Nie Huaisang, siendo el primero en alejarse, pero cuando Wei Wuxian lo llamó de repente, sus pasos se detuvieron en seco.

Iba a preguntar qué sucedía, pero le fue imposible cuando los labios del otro chocaron con los suyos en segundos. Por el repentino movimiento, quiso empujarlo por la sorpresa, pero cuando sintió cómo el otro filtraba su lengua en su boca, acariciándola con la suya; fue incapaz de resistirse.

Fueron sólo unos pocos segundos, y cuando terminaron, Nie Huaisang se percató del lugar donde se encontraban, aterrándolo al instante.

Volteó a ver a todos los ángulos posibles, intentando encontrar a una tercera persona que se había percatado de su descarado acto. Al verlo, Wei Wuxian se rió de él.

-Tranquilo, no soy tan desvergonzado como para besarte con personas cerca.

-Fue peligroso.-Nie Huaisang intentó ocultar su vergüenza.

-Sólo fue un beso, no te preocupes tanto por eso.

Nie Huaisang dudó un momento antes de preguntar.

-¿Por qué...?.

-¿Mmn?.

-¿Por qué el repentino beso?.

-No recuerdo que te haya preguntado alguna vez antes.-Soltó con simpleza.

-Aún así...

-Aparte, hoy ni siquiera me besaste una vez. Estaba un poco triste.-Nie Huaisang pudo notar el tono divertido en su voz.-Sólo decidí tomar el primer paso, ¿Te molesta?.

-No...

-Entonces la próxima vez asegúrate de no alarmarte tanto, ¿Está bien?.-Dijo con burla.

-Sólo fue imprevisto.-Apartó la mirada.

Wei Wuxian se rió mientras se adentraba cada vez más a su habitación compartida.

-Ahora sí; nos vemos mañana, Nie_Xiong.

-Hasta mañana...

Wei Wuxian cerró la puerta con una sonrisa, dejando a Nie Huaisang solo en la puerta. Éste avanzó hacia su propia habitación poco después.  
  
  
  


={×}=

  
  


Una vez en la seguridad de su habitación, Nie Huaisang se permitió reír a solas. No sabía si le causaba diversión la situación o sí mismo.

Debía admitir que se encontraba sorprendido.

Cuando empezó todo esto, no creía que avanzará demasiado con Wei Wuxian a pesar del poco conocimiento que tenía. Pero estaba equivocado.

Basándose en todo lo íntimo que había hecho a su lado y de la actitud de Wei Wuxian con cada nuevo paso que daban, creía que éste estaba totalmente dispuesto a seguir con él, y adentrarse en este nuevo mundo.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa baja, donde se encontraban algunos libros sin importancia, pero por debajo del montón, sacó uno ya conocido para sus ojos. Lo abrió al instante, encontrándose al instante con su objetivo.

Sonrió mientras lo dejaba en la mesa, aún abierto.

Dejó salir un gran suspiro cansado mientras se levantaba.

-Necesito un baño...-Se dijo a sí mismo mientras deslizaba sus túnicas por sus costados, dejándolas caer al suelo.

En el libro aún abierto, se podía observar la figura de los dos Omegas. Uno con las piernas descaradamente abiertas, mientras que el otro se encontraba entre medio de ellas. En el primero se podía observar su rostro llenó de placer mientras que el segundo tenía sus dedos enterrados en el interior del otro; para los conocedores; esto era una clara preparación antes de la próxima penetración.


	4. Sospechas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción escritora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personas, quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Un largo y bajo gemido salió de los labios de Nie Huaisang. Cerró sus ojos y expuso aún más su cuello, permitiéndole a la persona sobre él, seguir besando y chupando todo el área sensible y caliente que esperaba por sus atenciones.

En este momento se encontraban en la habitación compartida de Wei Wuxian y Jiang Cheng. Nie Huaisang se encontraba sentado sobre la cama del primero, con éste mismo encima suyo sentado en su regazo; sus piernas a un lado de los muslos de Nie Huaisang.

Al ver cómo el otro le daba más espacio en su cuello, Wei Wuxian no perdió el tiempo y se dispuso a dejar su marca sobre éste; claro que con el debido cuidado para que pueda ser escondido después. También mordía levemente, subiendo en varias ocasiones a morder y lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de Nie Huaisang, haciéndolo temblar. Estas pequeños reacciones asomaban una sonrisa en su rostro.

Aunque las manos de Nie Huaisang, que se encontraban en la cintura de Wei Wuxian eran bastante más sigilosas, también se encontraban trabajando al igual que los labios de Wei Wuxian; pero estos sólo se encargaban de ofrecer soporte y delicadas caricias muy delicadas en su espalda y muslos; y a pesar de que eran por encima de las prendas, seguían causando un sentimiento estremecedor en la piel.

Al pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos al lado de Jiang Cheng, el que se encontrarán solos no era algo sencillo, y tampoco querían provocar sospechas en el Jiang. Este pequeño encuentro fue algo realmente inesperado y casi desesperado de parte de ambos. Sus movimientos lujuriosos fueron repentinos al momento en que se cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Las manos traviesas de Wei Wuxian llegaron a la faja que unía sus túnicas, e insistentes, se deshicieron de ella en un rápido movimiento; las prendas ahora flojas se deslizaron unos centímetros por los costados de Nie Huaisang, y Wei Wuxian se encargó de hacer que cayeran por completo, mostrando aún más de la piel del Omega. Este movimiento ocasionó que Nie Huaisang recordara algo especial, algo que había estado pensando en los últimos días.

Él quería llegar aún más lejos con Wei Wuxian, llegar a tener algo más que sólo besos y caricias. No temía ser rechazado, basándose en lo abierto que se había mostrado Wei Wuxian con sus anteriores propuestas, no creía que se mostrara verdaderamente sorprendido con tal sugerencia, pero aún así, proponer algo como eso no era algo fácil a pesar del proceso actual entre los dos. Y ahora que se encontraban por fin solos, lo veía como una posible oportunidad.

Aprovechando su posición dominante, Nie Huaisang sólo tuvo que girarse con el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian aún sobre él para arrinconarlo sobre la suavidad de la cama; tomó lugar sobre él y con una de sus manos liberó las túnicas del otro, mostrando el pecho del otro. Se dio el tiempo de admirar el cuerpo delgado y ligeramente tonificado del otro Omega, mordió sus labios antes de bajar hacia éste, tomando entre sus labios el pezón que gritaba de atención. 

–¡Mmn!.–Wei Wuxian arqueó su espalda ante la sensación húmeda de los labios ajenos sobre su cuerpo.

Podría decir que había extrañado esto, se habái convertido en algo un poco adictivo. Si esto seguía así, debería tener más cuidado.

Nie Huaisang se separó por unos segundos antes de unir sus labios con Wei Wuxian; éste lo recibió con gusto, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Nie Huaisang, el cual cayó como persianas alrededor de ellos; ocultando el apasionado beso del exterior. Mientras ambos se encontraban disfrutando de los labios contrarios, una de las manos de Nie Huaisang bajó silenciosamente por el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian, tomándose el tiempo para que sus dedos acariciaran la piel ahora caliente del otro.

Se infiltró entre los pantalones de Wei Wuxian, quien aunque no pudo evitar estremecerse, no lo alejó; pero en el momento en que sintió cómo los dedos ignoraban a su miembro semi despierto y en su lugar llegaban más lejos, acariciando cierta zona privada; fue que se alejó del beso, viendo a Nie Huaisang alarmado.

–¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!.

El rubor llegó a las mejillas de Nie Huaisang.

–Bueno, yo quería saber si tú...si nosotros podríamos...

Antes de que Nie Huaisang terminara, la atención de Wei Wuxian cambió de persona. Mostró una expresión llena de sospecha, su ceño se frunció y sin pensarlo dos veces alejó al otro bruscamente.

Nie Huaisang realmente no esperaba ser apartado tan cruelmente por el otro. Lo vio extrañado y algo molesto. Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar qué sucedía, Wei Wuxian le respondió antes.

–Escuché pasos.–Intentó escuchar aún más.–¡Debe ser Jiang Cheng!.

En el momento en que lo escuchó, Nie Huaisang olvidó su anterior plan y rápidamente se dispuso a arreglar su apariencia, siendo imitado por Wei Wuxian.

Parecía que los cielos estuvieron de su parte cuando la puerta se abrió justo en el momento en que terminaron.

–¿Y a ustedes qué les sucede?.–Dijo Jiang Cheng con sospecha al ver la sonrisa falsamente inocente que le dirigían ambos.

–Nada.–Respondió Wei Wuxian.–Tardaste menos de lo que esperábamos.

Jiang Cheng paseó su mirada por ambos Omegas, mirando específicamente sus labios sospechosamente más rojos de lo normal; el horrible estado de sus peinados y la terrible manera en la que vestían sus túnicas. Entrecerró sus ojos y simplemente fingió demencia por el momento.

–Sólo fui a hablar con Lan Qiren, obviamente no iba a tardar tanto tiempo.–Se dejó caer en su cama, todavía observando a los dos sospechosos.

–Bueno, hablar con él no es fácil.–Agregó Nie Huaisang.

–Pero dime, ¿Qué dijo?.–Preguntó Wei Wuxian con entusiasmo.–¿Estuvo de acuerdo?

–Bueno, dijo que estaba bien, aunque no parecía muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

–¡Para mí es más que suficiente!.

–¿Por qué no sólo vas con los demás Omegas?.–Preguntó Jiang Cheng.

–¡Es muy aburrido! Fui con ellos en la anterior cacería nocturna y no hicimos nada. Es mejor estar en el grupo de Alfas. A parte, preferiría estar contigo antes que con ellos.–Se quejó 

–¿Por qué? Podrías aprovechar para conocer a más Omegas aparte de los de Yummeng.

–No es necesario; tengo el permiso para ir al ala de Omegas en cualquier momento, si quisiera hacerlo tendría otras oportunidades aparte de la cacería.

Jiang Cheng sólo rodó los ojos.–Como quieras, pero no estaré detrás de ti cuidándote.

–No será necesario, Jiang Cheng. Tú me ayudaste a tratar con Lan Qiren, así que yo te ayudaré cubriéndote la espalda ¿Te parece bien?.

–¡No necesito tu ayuda!.

Wei Wuxian sólo se rió antes de fijar su mirada en Nie Huaisang, quien había permanecido en silencio.

–¿Y tú, Nie_Xiong? ¿No irás con nosotros?.

–¿Ah? Oh no, claro que no. Sería un estorbo ahí, lo mejor será quedarme en Clouds Recesses.

–¿De verdad? Es una pena. ¿No sería una buena oportunidad para aprender a defenderte?.

–No creo que sea el mejor lugar.–Se empezó a alejar cuando Wei Wuxian se acercó incitativamente hacia él.

–No seas pesimista, será divertido.

–Mi hermano me llevó a una y no terminó muy bien.

–¿Así? ¿Qué sucedió?.

–Algo malo...n-no tiene importancia.

–¿No me dirás? ¿Hiciste algo vergonzoso?.

–¡Aléjate! ¡No pienso decirte!.–Intentó empujarlo sin mucho éxito.

Mientras ambos discutían, Jiang Cheng se había concentrado en observarlos, analizando sus interacciones. Pensaba en los malos actores que eran, claramente sospechosos de algo que aún no llegaba a averiguar; y hasta que lo descubriera no quería hablar de ello, dejándolos seguir pensando en que tenían todo bajo control.

–Antes de que llegara, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?.–Los interrumpió.

–Sólo estábamos hablando.–Respondió primero Wei Wuxian.

–¿Sobre qué?.

–Sólo cosas de Omegas.–Respondió esta vez Wei Wuxian.

–¿No puedo saberlo?

–No.–Dijo con una inocente sonrisa.

Jiang Cheng sólo lo vio con curiosidad que le encantaría satisfacer, pero fingió indiferencia.–Como sea.

-<{*}>-

–¿Qué harás cuando nos vayamos?.–Preguntó Wei Wuxian mientras paseaba al lado de Nie Huaisang y Jiang Wanyin.

–Tal vez aproveche para dormir.–Respondió Nie Huaisang con sinceridad.

–¿Dormir? Mientras nosotros peleemos, tú estarás durmiendo.–Se burló Jiang Cheng.

–¿Qué más podría hacer?.

–¿Estudiar? ¿Entrenar? Pensé que le tenías miedo a tu hermano.

–Bueno, no es mi estilo. A parte, creo que estar despertándome a las cinco me está afectando demasiado.–Dramatizó, apoyándose en Jiang Cheng.–Debo tomar este pequeño descanso.

Jiang Wanyin sonrió.–No exage-.

–¡Lan Zhan!.

El repentino llamado de Wei Wuxian asustó a ambos. Lo miraron acusadoramente sin poder esconder su molestia, pero a éste no le importó y fue tras al que llamó, pero se vio retenido cuando Jiang Cheng tomó su mano.

–¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!.

–Sólo iré a hablar con él; le diré que los acompañaré esta noche.

–No creo que a él le importe.

–Claro que le importa.–Escapó de su agarre.–¡No tardaré!.

Jiang Cheng y Nie Huaisang sólo lo vieron irse, siguiendo al hombre que sólo pasaba cerca por casualidad y que tristemente cayó en el punto de mira de Wei Wuxian. Lan Wangji apresuró su paso, pero aún así fue acechado por la figura de Wei Wuxian tras de él.

–Jiang_Xiong, ¿Crees que Wei_Xiong...sienta algo por Wangji_Xiong.–Nie Huaisang preguntó directamente.

–Yo...no lo creo; tal vez sólo sea curiosidad. No llevamos tanto tiempo aquí, con el tiempo lo dejará en paz. 

–¿Lo crees?.

–Es la única posibilidad que veo probable, no puedo imaginarme a Wei Wuxian enamorado de alguien como Lan Wangji.–Jiang Cheng se estremeció de sólo imaginar tal escena.

–Ya veo...–Murmuró mientras veía a las otras dos figuras desaparecer.–¿Deberíamos esperar a Wei_Xiong?.

–No, sigamos nosotros. No creo que regrese pronto.–Dijo dando media vuelta.

Nie Huaisang sólo pudo seguirlo, pero no sin antes ofrecerle otra mirada al camino por donde Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji habían ido.

-<{*}>-

–Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan ¿A dónde vas?.–Dijo Wei Wuxian a un lado de él.

–Iré a meditar.

–Eso no suena muy divertido.

–Es necesario.

Wei Wuxian se mostró inconforme e hizo un puchero antes de retomar su usual actitud más alegre.

–Oye, tengo una gran noticia, ¿Quieres oírla?

–...

–Iré con el grupo de Alfas esta noche, los acompañaré a ti y a Jiang Cheng. ¿No es eso increíble?

Wei Wuxian se alarmó cuando Lan Wangji se volteó bruscamente, con una expresión de sincera sorpresa, que pocas veces podía ver tan claramente.

–¡Tú-! Eso no...

–¿Q-qué sucede?

–¿Por qué tú....?

–Bueno, Jiang Cheng le pidió a Lan Qiren si podía ir con ustedes y aceptó.–Lan Wangji lo miraba dudoso.–Y estar con ustedes será mucho más interesante.

–Es peligroso.

–Oh vamos, no soy débil. Tú lo has visto, hemos peleado varias veces ¿No?.

–Aún así...

–Y en el caso en que suceda algo grave, tú estarás cerca para ayudarme ¿Verdad?.

Lan Wangji prefirió no responder y desvió su mirada, ignorando sus palabras mientras retomaba su camino original.

–¿No responderás? ¡Oye, Lan Zhan!.

Lo vio alejarse. Volteó y observó detrás de sí el camino que habían trazado, luego volvió a fijar su mirada en la figura vestida de blanco. Sonrió e hizo su elección.

–¡Te acompaño!.

-<{*}>-

Se sentía aburrido, extremadamente aburrido. 

Nie Huaisang mirada indiferentemente el techo de su habitación mientras su cuerpo descansaba en la suavidad de su cama. No lograba encontrar algo interesante que pudiera hacer, y el sueño no llegaba a él.

A parte, se sentía frustrado. Su mente no dejaba de atormentarlo con el terrible intento fallido de aquella tarde que casi ocasionaba que Jiang Cheng los descubriera; si tal cosa hubiera sucedido, no sabría qué hubiera sido de ellos. Aunque no creía que Jiang Wanyin fuera el tipo de persona que iría rápidamente a informarlo, sí creía muy probable que no aceptara este tipo de "anormalidades". Cerró sus ojos.

_"¿Una relación romántica entre dos Omegas? ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!".  
_

_"Yo nunca había escuchado algo como eso ¿Es posible?"._

_"¡Lo es! Bueno, según esto es posible"._

_"Pero es sólo un libro...".  
_

_"Tal vez lo dibujó algún enfermo".  
_

_"¿Un...enfermo?"._

_"¡Claro!, ¿Quién más podría llegar a pensar en algo como eso"._

_"Aún así, no creo que sea tan...raro"._

_"Yo nunca he visto a dos Omegas como pareja"._

_"¡Claro que nadie ha visto algo así! ¡No es posible! ¡Y tú, A_Sang! ¡Deberías de ignorar todo eso! ¡Es asqueroso!"._

_"Pero..."_

_"Tiene razón, es...raro"._

_"¿Tú...piensas igual?"._

_"Es desagradable"_

_"Es extraño"._

_"¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Dónde encontraste eso?!"._

_"Estaba en la biblioteca escondido. Sólo lo agarré por curiosidad"._

_"Tal vez antes intentaron esconderlo ahí. ¡Deshazte de eso! Intenta quemarlo"._

_"¡¿Quemarlo?!, pero hermano...":_

_"Espero que no se lo hayas mostrado a alguien más ¿O sí?"._

_"N-no, no lo hice"._

_"Bien"._

_"Hermano, ¿Pero...por qué es tan malo?"._

_"No es natural ¡Deja de preguntar y deshazte de eso"._

_"E-está bien"._

_"¿Acaso no es increíble?"._

_"Si lo sigues mirando así se dará cuenta"._

_"Es el mejor Alfa de nuestra generación, no soy el único que se encuentra mirándolo"_

_"¿Crees que si lo invito a salir, acepte?"._

_"Ja, lo dudo"._

_"¡Oye!"._

_"Tranquilízate, sólo soy sincero"._

_"No me causa gracia"._

_"Es demasiado atractivo, ¿No lo crees, A_Sang?"._

_"¿Ah? Oh sí, cierto"._

_"No pareces muy interesado ¿Acaso él no cumple tus expectativas?"._

_"Te has vuelto demasiado exigente, A_Sang"._

_"Nada de eso, sólo...no es mi tipo"._

–¿Desagradable? ¿Raro?.–Su miraba era indiferente y fría mientras recordaba. Una débil sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.–A Wei_Xiong no parece desagradarle.

–¡Nie_Xiong!.

Nie Huaisang casi saltó asustado cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe. Miró enfurecido al intruso.

–¡Wei_Xiong! ¡¿Por qué no llamaste a la puerta?!

Con una sonrisa inocente respondió.–Lo siento ¿Te desperté?.

–No...

–¿Entonces por qué estás tan enojado? Deja de mirarme así.–Señaló con diversión el rostro amargo que portaba Nie Huaisang.–Te traje un regalo.–Mostró dos botellas de la Sonrisa del Emperador.

–¿Cómo...?.

–Jiang Cheng, me ayudó.–Dejó en la mesa baja ambas botellas.–Nadie se dio cuenta.–Se sentó frente a ellas y le dio un gran sorbo a una de ellas.

–¿Y la cacería...?.

–Terminó. No sé cuándo será la siguiente; realmente fue divertido.

–¿Tan rápido?.

Había estado tan atrapado en sus pensamientos que no se percató de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Si ya habían vuelto, entonces ya debían ser más de las nueve o aproximado.

–Pareces muy perdido.–Se burló de su expresión confusa.

–Sí...un poco. ¿Pero por qué viniste?.

–¿Te molesta?.

–¡No, claro que no! Sólo no pensé que vendrías, debes estar cansado ¿No?.

–Un poco.–Admitió.–Pero pensé en lo aburrido que podrías estar al quedarte solo, así que vine a hacerte compañía. A parte, hace mucho tiempo que no estamos los dos solos.

–Cierto...–Se acercó a un lado de Wei Wuxian, frente a la mesa baja.

Al momento en que asintió, su mente recordó su plan de esa tarde. Pensó en que ciertamente los dos se encontraban solos, Jiang Cheng seguramente fue a su habitación a dormir después de la cacería, al igual que todos los demás. Si fueran lo suficientemente silenciosos...

Nie Huaisang miró a Wei Wuxian y en el momento en que sus labios de iban a abrir, fue atacado por sus propias recuerdos.

_"¡Desagradable!"._

Su mirada se oscureció; y dudó. Su mirada se fijó en la botella intacta que lo esperaba en la mesa baja. Cuando Wei Wuxian volteó a ver a Nie Huaisang, se encontró con éste dando un gran sorbo casi desesperado, Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Soltó una gran carcajada.–¿Qué sucede?, no esperaba que estuvieras tan ansioso.

El rostro ahora rojo volteó a ver a Wei Wuxian con ojos anhelantes.

–Mírate, incluso tus mejillas se volvieron completamente rojas. ¿Acaso ya estás borracho?.

Nie Huaisang tragó saliva, sin explicar que sus rojizas mejillas se podían deber a algo más que el licor.

–¿Q-qué sucede?.–Preguntó cuando vio cómo se iba acercando el Nie.

Tomando entre sus manos la barbilla del contrario, Nie Huaisang no tardó en juntar sus labios con Wei Wuxian. Lo besó lento aunque con cierta desesperación que Wei Wuxian notó al instante. Se dejó dominar, llevando una de sus manos hacia el cabello de Nie Huaisang, exigiendo aún más cercanía que terminó derribándolos. Él debajo del cuerpo del Nie.

Ambos dejaron salir un gran jadeo cuando separaron sus labios. Wei Wuxian sonrió con diversión cuando el otro Omega se escondió en la abertura de su cuello, pareciendo avergonzado por sus acciones.

–No quedaste satisfecho desde esta tarde ¿Verdad?.–Susurró.–Yo tampoco...

Nie Huaisang se mordió los labios, amenazando con lastimarse. Se tomó el tiempo de tranquilizar su corazón agitado, y después de unos segundos volteó a ver a los ojos a Wei Wuxian.

–¡Wei_Xiong, yo...! Yo quería...

La sonrisa en el rostro de Wei Wuxian era tranquila.

–¿Quieres seguir lo que intentabas hacer antes de que llegara Jiang Cheng?.

Se ganó una sincera mirada sorprendida de Nie Huaisang que no pudo evitar ocasionarle gracia a Wei Wuxian. Acarició la mejilla del Omega encima suyo y su sonrisa se extendió.

–¿Quieres llegar más lejos otra vez?.

–N-no lo digas así, parezco un pervertido.

–No creo que sea una equivocación.

Su rostro sólo se volvió rojo ante la acusación.–N-no digas eso...–Volvió a esconderse, sintiéndose tímido de repente.

Logró sacar una nueva carcajada de Wei Wuxian, quien seguía viéndolo con diversión.

–Tengo que admitir que realmente me sorprendiste, no sabía muy qué hacer y realmente no lo esperaba.–Habló refiriéndose nuevamente al anterior hecho.–Pero, no significa que me haya disgustado.

Nie Huaisang volteó a verlo de reojo.

–Hasta ahora, todo lo que hemos hecho me ha encantado. No veo por qué detenernos ahora.

–¡¿De verdad?!

–¿Tú lo quieres?.

–¡Sí! Digo...sí...–Respondió al instante.

Wei Wuxian rió bajo y elevó un poco su torso.

–¿Qué tal si primero cambiamos de lugar?.–Apuntó al suelo.

–Oh cierto.–Entendió al instante la incomodidad que seguramente estaba teniendo.–Lo siento.

Ambos por fin se levantaron. Wei Wuxian fue el primero en dejar caer su túnica ya algo arrugada, siendo imitado por Nie Huaisang. Podía escuchar las casi silenciosas risas de Wei Wuxian detrás de él, y podía imaginar que se debía a que el rubor en su rostro aún no desaparecía y que a pesar de todo, su actitud tímida aún persistía.

Una vez ambos se encontraron sin prendas, Wei Wuxian tomó su mano y lo dirigió a la cama, dejándose caer con él encima. Esta vez fue él quien tomó el control en lugar de Nie Huaisang. Tomó sus labios y le permitió al otro posarse entre sus piernas.

Nie Huaisang acarició sus muslos, pero su toque temblaba. Maldijo su nerviosismo, cómo si a pesar de la confirmación de Wei Wuxian, aún dudaba de ella.

–¿Estás bien?.–Preguntó Wei Wuxian.

–Sí...

–¿Quieres que yo...?.–Se elevó un poco.

–No.-Lo empujó, obligándolo a mantenerse en su antigua posición.

Aunque sorprendido, Wei Wuxian no refutó e intentó tranquilizarlo.

–Tranquilo, confío en ti.

Pareció funcionar cuando Nie Huaisang volvió a tomar el control al besarlo. Sus manos por fin empezaron a viajar con confianza por el cuerpo del otro; e incluso elevó una de las piernas de Wei Wuxian, permitiéndole aún más espacio y una posición más dominante. Al acariciar los muslos del otro mandó una corriente de escalofríos a Wei Wuxian, prueba de ello fue cuando su cuerpo se arqueó, separándolo del beso.

Aprovechando la reacción, Nie Huaisang besó y mordió el contorno del cuello que se le fue explícitamente mostrado. 

–¡Ah! Nie_Xiong...

Mientras paseaba sus labios por la piel de Wei Wuxian, bajando poco a poco por su pecho; recordó que no tenía ningún tipo de lubricante que lo ayudara.

–Wei_Xiong, esto podría ser un poco doloroso. Olvidé comprar lubricante.

Cuando volteó a ver a Wei Wuxian, quedó desconcertado al ver su rostro completamente pálido, y su cuerpo totalmente paralizado, el cual empezó a temblar. 

–¿Wei_Xiong, qué-?.

No pudo continuar cuando se percató de que la mirada del otro no se encontraba en él, sino a lo que estuviera detrás de él. 

_"No es posible"._

Su cuerpo se tensó y volteó lentamente con el miedo empezando a subir por su columna. Y tal como temía, se encontró con los ojos estupefactos de un tercero en la habitación.

–J-jiang_Xiong...

–¿Q-qué-?

_–¡¿Qué están haciendo?!._


End file.
